As to known safety airbags for two-wheeled vehicles such as motorcycles or scooters, most are designed for cushioning an impact at the front end, and few are designed for cushioning an impact on the side ends of the vehicle. Concerning the prevention of a rider from being ejected off the vehicle, a design having a cover structure on the top of an airbag has been provided. However, it is difficult for these known safety airbag designs to provide a thorough protection for a rider under the situation where the impact is coming from many different directions. Therefore, a better approach to a crash protection of a two-wheeled vehicle is needed for effectively cushioning impacts from any directions and preventing the rider from being ejected off the vehicle.